1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for keeping food warm in restaurants, or in homes, for catering, or for hot food delivery services from restaurant to office or home. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, self-contained, rechargeable heating element that can be removably coupled to the underside of a serving plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
Keeping food warm prior to its delivery to a customer, as well as keeping food palatably warm during its consumption, is a continual source of frustration for restaurants and diners. Even under the most ideal settings, there is often a delay between the time food is cooked and the time it reaches the table. Equally important is that food turns cold before the meal is fully consumed. The result is a tepid or cold meal that almost all consumers find objectionable. Even a slight drop in temperature can destroy an otherwise carefully prepared and gourmet meal. Whatever the reason, the failure to keep food warm most certainly results in a less enjoyable dining experience for the customer, reduced referrals and a loss of customers.
In light of this problem, restaurants have devised a number of different methods in an effort to keep meals warm. One simple solution is to cover the serving plate to prevent temperature loss. Such covers, however, have at least three drawbacks. First, covers simply act as insulators and do not provide an independent heat source. Second, covers often obscure a server's view of the serving plate, thereby complicating the task of getting the right order to the right customer. Third, such covers do nothing to keep food warm after it has been served.
Another common solution is to use heating lamps to heat the food prior to its delivery. However, heating lamps also have their drawbacks. For instance, lamps only provide heat during the time the food is actually beneath the lamp. As a result, food loses temperature both before it is put under the lamp and while it is being carried to a customer's table. Heating lamps also have the unfortunate tendency of drying out foods and also do nothing to keep food warm as it is being consumed.
Thus, there exists a continuing need in the art to provide an efficient and portable means for maintaining the temperature of food while it is served and consumed within restaurants, homes, or for delivery or whenever.